


Naughty and Nice

by Dreamin



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Leland and Mary sneak away from a high society Christmas party to indulge in some naughtiness.
Relationships: Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Domesticity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake. Rating is a hard T.

Mary had to suppress a shiver as Leland’s large, warm hand found its familiar place at the small of her back. In her backless sapphire blue cocktail dress, his hand was touching her bare skin and it reminded her exactly how long they’d been at this party and how badly she wanted to be home. She looked up at her husband and met his knowing grin with one of her own. Unfortunately, they were surrounded by people or she would have snogged him silly. After a year of marriage, they were still insatiable for each other.

“And how are you liking South Yorkshire, Lady Sheffield?” one of the other female guests asked. “I understand you’re from Hertfordshire.”

Mary grinned at her. “Yes, I am, Your Grace. South Yorkshire’s delightful, I’d spend all day sightseeing if I could.”

“Ah, but then she’d be neglecting me,” Leland said with a grin.

“And a countess’s first priority must always be her earl,” she added before kissing his cheek.

The duchess chuckled. “Newlyweds.”

Her husband smirked. “As if we don’t act the same after thirty years together.”

Mary grinned at him. “That gives us something to strive for. Thank you, Your Grace.”

The duke grinned back. “You are quite welcome, my lady.”

“Your Graces, if you’ll excuse us,” Leland said, grinning, “I need a private word with my wife.” He didn’t wait for their response before leading Mary away.

“And exactly where are we having this private word?” she murmured as he led her out of the hotel ballroom and down the hallway.

“Somewhere very private,” he said, still grinning.

Once they reached the coat check room, he had a word with the woman working there and slipped her two 50-pound notes. She slipped a “back in 15 minutes” sign on the counter then grinned at them both before leaving the room and heading down the hall.

Leland held open the door and grinned at Mary. “After you.”

Amused, she raised an eyebrow at him before walking into the coat check room. Leland came in and shut the door behind him before placing his hand on the small of her back again and leading her to the back of the room, past racks of hanging coats, capes, and shawls.

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking. “Did you really pay a hundred pounds to make out with me? You know we could just go home and do it for free.”

“And we will,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes dancing. “But I need to kiss you and I’m willing to pay whatever it takes to do it now.”

“In that case…” She kissed him deeply, gasping softly into his mouth when he kissed her back and pulled her flush against him. Mary could feel he was hard and it was making her incredibly wet. “Do you think we can last until we get home?” she murmured when he lowered his head to kiss her neck, making her knees weak, as always.

He chuckled against her skin. “I took the liberty of booking a room here for tonight when I went to get our drinks. There’s no way I’d last the trip back across town.”

“Mmm, but that leaves the problem of us getting across the lobby and up to our room in this state.” She slid a hand down to palm his erection through his trousers, eliciting a groan from him. “I don’t want anyone to see you like this but me.”

“Then what does my countess suggest?” he murmured before kissing the hollow of her throat.

She slipped off her heels then knelt down in front of him, murmuring, “Oh, I think you can guess.”

Leland chuckled softly. “I daresay Christmas has come early.”


End file.
